SISISIIno
by petalsofpain
Summary: That is all that you need to know about that though... If you are brave enough to read the few characters that I have put in... then you will find that there is a measure
1. Chapter 1

Another SI in the makings

Prologue

What would make the life of yet another otaku in disguise into one that had interest to others of that same situation or something similar to that? Typing away on his keyboard Kurei Toku was asking himself that one simple question and coming up with only a blank. Sitting in the living room of the apartment penthouse that he was sharing with two other friends of his he was wondering still about that little little something. He knew that there was an answer to that question and that he was the one to find it and in not to long a time from the 'now'. Munching away on yet another slice of that delightful melon he was in the mood for something to pull him out of that little closeted environment that he was finding himself trapped in. So many questions that he was refusing to answer to as he was typing away he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary at all as he was musing on the dangers of being lonely and in the mood for something completely different. He was a hungry being after all…

Having had no showers this day because of the everlasting rain that was falling from the skies he was trapped in the apartment not having had the necessary brains to remember to buy an umbrella. It wasn't satisfying at all to watch the rain patter down slowly to the pavement below leaving an imprint of sorts on the ground. Pacifying whatever urges that he wished to have within him he mused on nothing at all. Bored and more bored. Thoughts of that kind were soon in his mind in the place of peace and less violence and more love and… something else.

Pacing about in his living room he bottled some more of those happy pills that he had knicked of his parents when back in the country of his birth. It was to be the end of those not so happy thoughts. That was the idea anyhow. Ten PM and the sense of self of which could be found only in invertebrates he sat down in front of his laptop and started watching some episodes of another anime that he was following. It would only be another minute or so before he would slumber in to the effects of the light anti-psychotic. "Orange colors were never this pretty before."

((AN: Yes this is another one of those the author is being lazy type prologues. Don't bother complaining about it or making remarks on the other unfinished fics that I have in the makings. Just let them be OK! This is because I am being all emo…))

Pr 2

Ino awakens.

Being reborn can be a transient experience that you can even remember to love and cherish. That is if you are at that impossible detuned state of maturity were your mind isn't able to form a coherent experience from the pain that birth brings to the human body. Now if you are able to be an adult and experience those same sensations you are most likely to pass out from the stress that is imposed on your body. This isn't an option for those that are to be reborn though. They are therefore able to remember in vivid detail all the gory little somethings that are what giving birth is all about. However there is a thankful ability of the adult mind that can be put to the fore at moments like these. The ability to blur things to the point where the pain is the same over and over again…

Opening her eyes was a painful experience. Peering out of them and making any sense of the events that were taking place around her was another one of those experiences that she would have done better without having to re-experience. Huge forms that were towering around her and holding onto her unresponsive body were making a whole lot of fuzz for something that she at the moment could make no sense out of. For that reason she was happy to even be able to be amazed by the events in themselves even though she wasn't able to act on them. Whatever semblance of an intellect that she had in the back of her mind working at making her survival a thing that wasn't to be wasted on just peering about was making her scream and scream. She didn't even register the action on the events-scale that she judged the importance of things. What she was trying to figure out how to ride out the pain on the remainders of endorphins and adrenaline that were keeping her stable and her vitals peaking. She could hear her own heartbeat going faster than ever before faster than she could comprehend to be possible. A sort of vertigo that she was feeling around her elevated into the air as she was, ended with her at the bosom of an equally large individual with flowery, even so sweat-drenched, golden hair. The instincts that were ruling her physical efforts onto the world were making sure that she suckled onto the warmth and nutrition that was promised. It did nothing to stop her from thinking of the situation that she was in though.

With thinking and warmth came only exhaustion. Soon enough with it sleep.

P 3

Beautiful child

Ino was a beautiful child. Not smiling in the least she was still picture perfect and the epitome of success to her parents when they were tallying up the efforts given in the direction of family. She didn't need to be coddled though. And she wasn't really that talkative. A very quiet child that was content merely sitting in the lap of one of her parents and peering at things all around her with clear eyes far to acute for their age.

Her father being what he was, was able to appreciate what it was that he could see in Ino.

"Ino how do you feel?" It was the first sentence spoken to her that needed an answer. There was nothing demanding about it just that it was spoken as an adult would speak to another. Inoshi wasn't fishing for anything other than a sign of something more. He didn't really know what it was that his experiences were telling him about his daughter. Yet it was so easy to just look at her ever the more wide and open eyes.

Ino wasn't just Ino. She was more. She knew even what she was and she wasn't content with it. It just fit her person to approach what it was that had happened to her by buying time. This was however to her the way out of the mess that she or rather 'he' had stumbled onto. Only three moths of age she didn't have the vocal cords needed to vocalize the words that were slowly forming in her mind but she didn't have to. The effect that her actions would have would be equally earth-shattering even still.

"Good." It wasn't even words…

((AN:This is a good place to end a prologue I think? Tell me if there is something that you think is there that is in need of being wasted discarded or anything of the like. I am willing to hear all your flames. I am truly bored and depressed. Do what it is that you feel is right.))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Faithful to the promises that you make

Three years of age and a prodigy. Three years of age and in another world. Three years of age and with the mind of a 27 year old. With the teachings of a modern medical practitioner?! In the world where ninja rule the skies and the lands of the dead and living alike????

A man in the body of a three year old girl…

Things this complicated never work out the way that they are supposed to. Hailed to be a child genius and with the heralded genes of a Yamanaka Ino wasn't the success that fit into the eyes of the ninja societies. An aberration that had the skills and the mannerisms that fit one that was ten times her senior and in the body of a three year old. Still motor skills can't be rushed. Not being able to channel chakra makes any genius only so so able to rock the world. On the look out for things that are able to alter the course of events in a universe in which there were still monsters running loose Ino was going to live a life that wasn't a lie. She knew by know that there was an opportunity to live a life that she would have been proud of even as a woman. She only had one blunted kunai and it wasn't even balanced. Yet she knew that there would be a time and a place for even that antiquated piece of equipment. She had seen the prowess with which her 'elders' were able to move and that was something that she wished to have a part of.

Training wasn't as simple as it had seemed to be though. There was obviously something amiss from the expectations that an ordinary Mary Sue was equipped with. Just tossing that blunted kunai at a tree a hundred times was an impossible feat for her to accomplish. She had gotten some instructions for the task that she had infront of her from her father yet that was all that he was willing to offer her. A few words. She understood the reasoning behind it though. Without the mistakes that training would offer you would miss out on the reality that it was. She would be more reckless and more prone to errors if she was to undergo the training with perfect supervision that was befitting of her intellect. She needed to learn of her limits on her own rather than having them pinpointed by another and for her to achieve beyond. She had even had the good grace to give her father a comforting hug for his 'helpful' words. It still felt as he was being a lazy ass.

After the tenth throw that was actually hitting the tree she heard none of the familiar sliding sound that came from the kunai sliding of the bark. Giving of a snort that made her face eerily similar looking to that of the real or would have been Ino… Walking up the tree she saw what it was that had greeted her smug mind and caught her ego on the uprise. A shroom. The blunted end of her kunai was sticking out from a shroom. "No…" It is hardly manly to fall down to your knees and cry for having your ambitions squashed in your face. Yet that is what she did. And the tears came not only with hot searing pain but also with a contricting throat and an embarrassing wheeze. And it wouldn't go away. And she wasn't with her family. On her knees eyes half-lidded squeezing out tears and arms limp at her sides splattered to the ground she looked for all purposes the three year old cry baby that she was.

She wasn't alone however. ((AN: Yes there is very little indicative of the effort that Ino was putting through to be one that would satisfy the interest of one such as the one that is there in the clearing with her yet… I AM THE AUTHOUR!!! OBEY ME!!! Not you readers but the… something… something… Don't make things too hard to figure out will ya. I am hardpressed as it is being all depressed and the like already. ))

Jounin and a good one at that. That was what he was. Interested in the fairer sex? Arguably not. A real softy? Yes indeed. However he knew whose daughter this was and he knew why she was here and not at her family's residence training her kunai training. Also he knew why she was only three years old and still trying. Actually he didn't know that last part. But it was enough to make his head turn in her direction and look at her as she pulled out the kunai from the shroom all hiccup and cutesy like. However he hadn't become a Jounin by being a moron. That had only made him the foremost master of tai jutsu in the village. He would have struck a pose at that if it weren't for the continuing throws and failed attempts at efficient managing of trajectories. As it was it was a sight that he would have rather been without. Something that only his closest knew of. Reasons that were hidden from the populace and everybody else. Reasons that made his heart ache as he saw the continuing growth of despair held of so weakly by that… It was already too much for him to bear and he was off. He wouldn't be off for too long though. Something that he feared would make that not come to reality. That part of him that was struggling already inside of his heart. 'It is not my place to decide.' And he was gone. However the dice had been thrown. Things would never be the same from now on.

Before the first part of the sun dipped into the forest she was still not seeing any sign of her father. To have him appear and to flick her lone kunai from the air with the practiced ease of a Jounin made her efforts seem all the more pale. It was as if he was squatting flies! She had only that one kunai too… 'My only one…' She couldn't scrounge the energy needed to scowl at her annoying father though. She was glad as it was that he was silently merely appraising her. 'Of course he would be appraising me! There is nothing that he would do to help me so what else is there to do other than to look??' It was very close to the energy needed to scowl furiously yet she channeled it into joggin of in the direction of the kunai.

Suddenly held up into the air by two very strong hands she wasn't able to keep from shutting her eyes determinedly. Atleast she hoped that was what it looked like. She knew that the effort alone at it would make her father alter his behavior. 'Perhaps even in the direction that of least pain.' It wasn't a question in her mind even. A sort of weary tiredness as she dangled from his arms. Pushed to his torso she sighed letting out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. Cradled against his chest it was so easy to let the weariness bring sleep to her haunted self. Yet it didn't. "I want my kunai." Now it did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

What is it to be lost with a purpose?

Forgeries and other things are supposed to be amongst the things that make for a better experience amongst those that are amongst the land of the living. What would make a thought like that one come to the fore is not something that one would better ones life with by experiencing. Or even thinking about actually. Diaries are full of those little stupid writings that only make sense to one that is… yourself and no one else. It isn't supposed to be that way it is just the way that things happen. You don't ever really get away from yourself.

Ino wasn't supposed to be the diary writing kind of person yet on her fourth birthday besides the floral arrangement set that she was given by her mother she was given a diary by her father and several outfits of some sort that were supposed to appease to that personality of hers. Looking at the dubious looking outfits and then back at her skittering mother it wasn't hard to see that she was supposed to be thrilled about it all and give of a kind of … girlish response of sorts. Not that she would be able to.

"Thank you mother. And Father too… It is just that I am not ready for this kind of attention from the two of you just yet. I am only four if you don't remember." Sitting down on her rump Ino was only peering at her parents with a weak ass gaze of sorts. She just didn't have the age needed to pull of what it was that she was trying for. She did know of it the effect that she was looking for would be the same even with this taken into consideration from her POV. "I guess that I can start in the shop helping out and all, but there are other matters that I am trying my best to give time towards. I won't truly approve of this… trying to model me after… Forget it. When do you want me to start?" This time the smile that she pulled off was a good one. It even smoothed out that she almost rebelled against her own parents unspoken wishes.

It was good enough for her mother.

"Ino I won't force you into anything but what you have been trying to do the last year isn't something that you will be bettering by this kind of nonsensical non-commitment." Of course he was hugging his daughter all the while whispering little words of nothing to her ears. The way that things are it is what you should expect. "Your mother won't need to know what it is that you are doing but aren't you taking things just a little bit too far?"

Ino didn't answer to that, she just lay in his arms waiting for the time to pass and the moment to die out. Certain things she hadn't been able to face even in her past life. This was one of those things. The beginning of a tear forming on the inside of her eyelid bothering her and her alone was all that she would say to that. Slithering out from her fathers grasp she sat down and unpacked the flowering arrangement giftset that her mother had made for her with such care. It was still glistening from the lacquer that it was all painted in. Scissors and short sticks of differing lengths. No rope at all. "It looks really professional mom. I think that I will love to work with this." It is for some so easy. All that you have to remember that you are really in a four year olds body and things will come to you just like that… Smiling smiles that would silence even the most reluctant of hearts is just another one of those abilities that you are given when you are just 4. "I love you mom. " Even fakers have hearts. Ino felt the embrace as one would feel a spear through your own heart. But it was as it had been to her for all that time. Just right.

'Maybe there are things that you know father still… I will not make the mistakes that I once made again. Even if you will never hear those words from me you will see the import of their being there. I swear.'

On the grassy little plains outside their house there were a few dummies stacked up and a green spandex outfit splayed across one of them. That one was the one that had the least blemishes though. It wasn't the most suitable form of respect yet it was one of those that counted all the more. Gai knew what it was that drove her somehow. To put it there on the training dummy had been another decoy of sorts. She just couldn't bear that little truth to spill forth. Not ever.

The near silent pock like sounds emanating from the wooden beam being pierced by multiple kunais all thrown in sequence and in rows and rows was the only sign of what it was that was taking up her time. Training that is what it was and there was nothing else to it either. Gai had only given her a few pointers and offered her a few pieces of advice on the form of her kicks throws and the like. It was all repetition from there on. She could piece together what it was that made the training effective in the end. What you were trying to reach was something that altogether blew you away. Nothing in there was going to make things anyway more out there than what it was that the training was trying to achieve and what it was that it took from you to make it happen. It was with a smile on her face that she reset the alarm clock for the next set of kicks that she was going to put herself through. Her synchronization wasn't as good as she would have been hoping for but it was a whole lot better than what it was that she had started from. A single year and she could already feel the fire in her.

Kicks with no resistance in the air against nothing only to maintain form and gain endurance and experience and what else it was that would make her more able to hold her own in a fight. She knew that Gai was there observing at times and times again. He would come with advice and corrections that were only progressively helping her. It was as if he was making the responses up ahead of their meeting time and all those things. Also Gai knew what it was that made her not a mere four year old. It wasn't hard for her to find what it was that made Lee such a devout student. It wasn't only his personality that made it all come together. Gai was the key to it all. She knew by know that she wouldn't fit into the normalcy of the shinobi world. That was alright but still it wasn't something that she would happily… 'No more of those thoughts that are able to slow down my kicks.'

Looking as determined as could be she wasn't stopping the motion in the least. They just got an added layer of intensity to them. "Thank you." Sweat glistening in the last few rays of the settling sun gathering in her dimples brought her a sensation of her own body ten years into the future. 'What kind of a Genin will I become?' Her smile was a toothy one filled with a whole row of milky white ones. She didn't need to have her father pick her up exhausted on the training grounds today. She would skip skip all the way home on her toes. "Lee will see." She could almost even giggle at that.

No one was invited to her birthday party and there would be none of the celebration of the kinds that others would have urged for. It was the only request that she made of her parents. Holding onto her doorframe leaning against it for a while she could only think of what her life would have been like should this not be the end of all things male. "Perhaps Sakura will still need to be rescued."

"Happy birthday Yamanaka Ino. Good night Yamanaka Ino. Go and save Haruno Sakura, will you Yamanaka." Sleep was a delight.

When you are made to wake up a different person you don't sleep the same way that you would have been sleeping else wise. But it wasn't different enough to make things change enough to awaken her. Squirming underneath the sheet's of the bed Ino was thinking of what it was that she was supposed to achieve to bring an end to the existence that she was slumping in. Things weren't really exactly doing what they were supposed to do. Rolling around in her bed it wasn't as she was growing any older doing so or anything but there was a sense of progression that was carried forth in her dreams or whatever it was that came with sleep at this hour. Even when exhaustion took her finally into the night it was with open eyes that her seemingly lifeless body stared back into the ceiling. Whatever that it was that had and would precipitate the madness that followed her around the sleep that she was in it wasn't something normal. 'What is it that four year olds really do? Not that I really need to answer that question rather what it I should do is something that is aching to the exact opposite of that… I really don't know what it is in my mind that makes thoughts like these ones surface. Good night I suppose. Either way of course.'

Quite the way to end a day …

Chapter 2.5

Are you growing older this way?

Life is cheap for some of us yet not for those of us that ask of it the most. "I know that better than you think Sakura." Her hand still closed around the throat of the older girl that now stood alone her minions long since gone from the sand box leaving only the three of them left. A little bit of glee was there in Ino's face at that particular realization. Not that there were any sounds of any real satisfactory nature coming of from the other girl that was in a near chokehold. "Calm down Sakura. Breath evenly. DO IT!"

For Sakura things had moved in an eerily easy way. That older no strike that equally old to her girl had appeared as if a shining knight or however that went. 'I don't think that I will understand any of this…' Still she was feeling hopeful and had successfully quenched her first impulse of merely sitting in the sandbox on her knees hiding her tears beneath her pink locks knowing that the pain that she took for being what she was would somehow lessen that way. 'No it won't…' She was still grasping at the handle of that little spade that she had been digging a shallow pit for her sandcastle in the making for. Pawing in the direction of Ino's feet she felt the air not to be the heavy constricting one that she was still looking for. "Thank you." Looking up she was smiling the brightest smile that she knew how to. Not that she wasn't aware of it just that she wasn't supposed to do so or something like that those were the thoughts that were pushing at her slowly releasing thoughts of free… something. "How do you know my name?" She couldn't stop smiling even to look inquisitive at that. 'I like you. I think that I want to be like you too.'

For Ino things were real easy this day. Only a day into her fifth year and she had stumbled onto this little event taking place. It was as if the event had been there for the taking. Of course she wouldn't be an ass and start being all philosophical about it and stuff like that, but still she felt that it was just too to right the way things were. "I think that I wish us to be friends Sakura. What do you say to that?" Dropping the handle around the older girls throat she didn't pay the slightest heed to the snorting sobs and wheezing sounds that were coming from her at all. Ino just kept her eyes on Sakura even offering her a hand. 'I do know that I am not being very ladylike but let's see where we go from here.' Dragging up Sakura from sitting on her behind almost to standing Ino reveled at the ease with which she had hauled up the other girl. She had been training not more than ten minutes ago. It was her father that had insisted that they go to the park. Not that he was doing anything in the ways of such activities that were the norm for such places what with him sleeping on one of the park benches like a regular bum. "Oh yes there aren't any bums in Konoha!"

"Huh?" Sakura was one of the cutest kids around in all of Konoha. Just that she wasn't really that good at employing what she needed to make the impression that she gave off work its magic on the populace. She was inactive in dealings that were important for the welfare of her own something. "What are you talking about!" She didn't notice it but she had decimated the distance between their faces to the point where if she had wanted to she could have been giving Ino Eskimo kisses. "Please tell me!"

There wasn't that much about the way that Ino heard Sakura talk to her that spoke of cuteness however the total in her face thing made her hope for so much more from Sakura. "Maybe you aren't that bad after all Sakura-chan…"

Back at Ino's place Sakura was treated to her first lesson in flower arrangement and Ino was taught of what it was that made Sakura the most softhearted person in all of Konoha. Not that she wasn't already hooked on it from the sandbox it was just that she know knew and accepted it for what it was… 'God! I need Naruto!' Ino's plans were forced to stay on the low until she managed to evoke something of a winner potential into that of her new friend of the day. It was all look at the pretty flowers for the remainder of the day and whenever she took out her fathers kunai that she had 'borrowed', Sakura's mouth would just stay in an O and slightly ripple now and again. Ino didn't have the heart to break down even that fragile self.

Sakura was having the time of her life. She had found her new idol and best friend. "I wish that you will be my friend forever Ino!" Not that Ino's face had gone a bright red after she had hugged her friend as tightly as she possibly could but the slight shimmer that she had seen after her mom had come to the flower shop to pick her up, Sakura had even felt a sliver of some sort of determination well up from somewhere inside of her. "I love you too Ino-chan!"

Going just a little bit gray wasn't the answer to this nightmare that Ino was in it was just that it was the only thing that stopped her from throwing up at the paradox that her mind was feeding her upon hearing that one word. She didn't throw up though and she wouldn't do so either after some training with Gai sensei. He had finally started showing up and started criticizing her form after having proclaimed that her fires of youth were inextinguishable. "Bye, bye Sakura."

((Hm… there aren't like any readers of this piece of fiction that I am writing. So what of the slow progression that I am making here? There are several avenues of thought that could have been taken or acted on or anything of the like. I am kind of rambling here. If you will let me know or even feed me flames I can only get better. I know since there are few that can't recognize when they are on the bottom. Just let me know will ya. Please.))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Why again?

Looking around what it was that she saw was her one very simpleminded friend. Sakura wasn't even remotely like her at this point. What was it that she had been aiming for to find in her friend? It wasn't anything pretty as much she could think back onto it. Or something likes that… Thoughts like that had for some time taken up some space there in her mind. Still looking at her friend she saw all those things that she no longer wished for to see. It had started to gnaw at her after a whole year that what it was that she found in Sakura was something that was equal to friendship. It had started to change her views to the point where she was actually starting to almost step in to do something about it. That puppy-love kind of friendship was something that wasn't supposed to make things… more difficult.

Still she was here for the first time to act on those thoughts in her head. She hadn't really thought it through. What was it that she would be able to teach her very young friend? Would she actually be able to teach another academy student what it was that she was doing for all those years? "What is that you expect from this minor sparring with me Sakura?" Smiling almost amiably at her friend Ino was making sure that Sakura's full attention was directed at her.

"You told me that you would help me get Sasuke's attention this way! Don't tell me that you changed your mind about him…" Sakura's little trembling lower lip made her look all the more her age. Perhaps that was what it was that she was aiming for? It wasn't for nothing that she was the smartest girl in her age group. It was just that she hadn't employed it in that direction and with that kind of power that was needed to make a difference.

"I think that you will learn all that you wish to leave and nothing more unless you trust me with this." Ino's face was the same smiling one yet still there wasn't anything there that spoke of what it was that went on in her mind.

That was enough to make Sakura worry a bit. She had faith in her friend. She even knew for sure that there was nothing of the kind of thinking that would make her a rival at all. She knew that there were plenty of things in her friend that was there to make her a formidable rival. She had seen the way that she had about herself the ease with which she spoke back to the instructors of the academy, the way that she only got the exact grades that she told Sakura of in advance. It was a scary thing. And then she would disappear from anyone's radar. There was only this weirdo browboy that she saw some times to pick her up. There were no smiles shared between the two of them. And also there was the attention that she got from the… Naruto wasn't really something that she wanted to think too much about. "I want to find out exactly how much and how far I can trust you. Only what it is that I don't know about, what it is that you should let me know that I should trust you about. And whatever else there is there that I never would have found out otherwise?" There was a great deal of change in her posture and something else. But her face was very different. "I have always trusted you Ino…"

It actually hurt Ino to not change her facial expression at all. "I can see how Lee never stops talking about you." Turning around she motioned for Sakura to follow.

Lee was there in the glade. It wasn't the same Lee that she was used to however. Brows were all the more glued to his forehead and those weirdo eyes held a sort of intensity was something that she was almost to fear. But more importantly to respect… Ino was all the same though. There was some sort of something that came out from the interaction between the two of them. She had seen Lee before yet it had always been at a sort of distance and there was always some sort of youthfulness about him. She saw only scary seriousness here. How she knew of him was also only through knowing Ino. "Hello. I am Haruno, Sakura." Reaching out a hand she saw only a slight oh so slight raising of those amplified eyebrows. But that was all that she saw. She didn't register the slight go ahead nod from Ino for Lee to loosen up yet there was very little of it there. Somehow he wouldn't loosen up in front of Ino.

"Welcome Haruno-san. I am Rock Lee. I will be your trainer." Shaking her hand lightly it was something beyond what it was that she would be able to stomach there.

She had trusted Ino to be there and support her. Instead when glancing at Ino she saw a sort of intensity directed at her. Even as she saw Ino sitting down on a stump of something she looked intent on having merely to be there and not to be there for her in the way that she had wanted. Yet there was something that she was forcing from her. 'What it is that you want from me Ino??' Gulping down a virtual something she loosened the hold on her new trainers hand before looking down at her feet after stepping back a step and only glancing at Lee through her long locks of pink hair. "What are we going to do?" It was directed at Lee yet what it was… What it was, was something weak.

Ino was happy to a degree for what it was that she saw here. There was no doubt about Sakura being there. Looking at her she could feel something akin to pride already. Looking slowly at Sakura's slowly raising head she saw what she wanted to see…

And that is the transition that was Sakura into what she is to become.

Worshipping the names that were the standard of the Academy wasn't something that worried Ino that much. Looking at the students milling about after being called forth for the final exam of the Academy graduation procedure she saw Naruto focusing with a sort of intensity that she rarely saw. He was contained and he was keeping things in making sure that whatever it was that inside of him would feel it. 'A block of ice under the weight of the skies above even the heads of kings and gods alike!' A little prayer was what it was. A confident little prayer.

Even though she had already passed the exam she was waiting inside the compound for Naruto to exit and for him to appear the way that he would should there not be the kind of an event that she knew there would be. When he came out from the same door that led back to the class room Naruto's head was hung low. "Hi. I waited for you."

It was something of a stunning change that she saw in him there. Just as her words reached his ears… It was a slow change yet not so slow as to make for boredom. It was attractive even. Whatever it was that had shaped Naruto into what it was that he and no one else would ever be able to Looking at him she somehow reached out in a welcoming gesture seemingly something of an embrace. Thoughts that were in her head were there making things happen in her head and in the rest of her body. She wasn't surprised in the least when Naruto's soft yet hard physique melted against her frame a soft sob heard through his body against hers. Even now Naruto was heavier than her and his weight forced her onto her knee's her own knowledge of her own strength failing her as she clamored onto his frame as he shuddered tears forcing their way through eyes closed shut.

It would a full five minutes of wracking sob before his tears would stop. Ino could only draw her fingers within his blond locks of unruly fiery hair for the duration as she felt his body heat as he held her so close as to achieve some form of release from the pain that he felt. He could feel nothing other than a certain need for her to be there as someone. Just someone that was there for him…

Mizuki was spotted seeing Naruto there hugging onto another girl of a similar age. He even recognized her to be Ino Yamanaka related to Inoichi Yamanaka. It luckily enough didn't matter for him that there would be some more time to await the commensal of his plans. He had seen a greater amount of skill in the blonde demon as he was known to him during the examination yet he had known that no matter how much pride that Iruka felt in his favourite student that there was nothing there that would pass anything that was unable to do a bunshin. He was forever in for the bunshins. Naruto was still nearly there. He had been way closer than he would have thought. There was a sense of confidence that was there in the demon that he had rather have not seen. Yet the way that he had melted against that single friend of his it made him sure that there was something that would be enough for his little scheme to happen. All that he had to do was to make sure that once Naruto was off from the other girl that he would take to revealing his little plan in a sense to Naruto. 'The little demon is still right there where I want him…' He awaited Naruto outside the door leading outside to the schoolyard. He would meet Naruto there in some time.

Once Naruto's wails had all but died out Ino pulled his face to hers making their noses almost touch. Looking into his wide eyes her own eyes were teary. Not the same way as Naruto's yet they held a degree of emotion that she wouldn't be able to hold back once Naruto left. 'Damn this youth of mine…' All curses were stifled though as she angled his head as to kiss his temple softly gently even.

Putting one hand under his chin she lifted it so that she could kiss at the tip of his nose. Not moving back more than one centimeter she breathed hotly onto his face her eyes half lidded. "I believe in you Naruto. More than anyone else in the village even I believe." Opening her eyes wide she even smiled as she let go of his chin and sat back on her haunches letting a very small distance between the two of them grow forth. "You are too good for this to stop your dreams Naruto-san. I promise you." It was with that she left quickly turning around on her haunches standing up straight and running off. "Never give up, Naruto." It was the last words that she muttered so slow as to almost disappear under the effect of emotions of a kind that she wouldn't be able to feel at ease with at all. There were too many things that were wrong about every thing that was all of a sudden completely right.

((This is the end of the sequences of events that are taking place before the arrival of the moment when the teams are revealed and their Jounins are assigned. Also I will tell you now that there aren't going to be any changes to the way that things have happened so far. All will happen here in the way that you are all familiar with. There will be only the slightest change in kissing events. Also there might be some additional changes to the way that Sakura and Naruto will interact. All that I know that there are only a precious few that are actually following this story since the title is so clever! Oh and also for those of you that are so inclined… If you wish for pairings then I will oblige. Perhaps even up the rating of the fic if that is what you are wishing for. I have more experience with that sort of material than I am willing to tell of. ))


End file.
